My Snow White Queen
by ClassyKag
Summary: this story takes place in the 18th century. inuyasha loves kagome........he just has a weird way of showing it.


SNOW WHITE QUEEN: BY EVANESCENCE

* * *

**Stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you**

Kagome lifted her dress as she went into the plantation house. Inuyasha escorted her to the steps to the second story and kissed her neck and then her lips and bade her a good night. She walked up the stairs and walked to her room. As she retreated to her room she had caught an eerie feeling from the last step, but completely shrugged it off. She opened her door to see the moon shine through her partially open window. She walked to the window and began to undress. As she took of the corset, her nipples became erected due the cold weather of winter. She walked over to the desk to see a letter with her name written on it in such perfect handwriting. The note read:

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know**

Kagome seemed a bit shocked by the words of the letter for there was no name written to say who it was from. She quickly put down the letter and walked over to her mirror fully naked. But before she took the brush from her vanity desk and started brushing her hair. As she brushed her hair she couldn't help but want to finish reading the letter. She walked back to the letter and picked it up and walked back to the window to catch the moonlight to read. The rest of the note read:

**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.**

Shedropped the letter and stepped back as to say she then saw a reflection of the man she kissed that same night. Inuyasha. She backed into him and once he drew to her and covered her mouth with a hand kerchief. He then whispered into her ear as she lost consciousness:

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**

With that she lost consciousness, naked in the arms of a man she barely knew.

**Wake up in a dream.**

The next morning Kagome found herself in a bed that was not hers she looked around the room to see a desk for vanity and a matching stool and her brush. But what made her more afraid is the fact that she was dressed in a white lengthy flowing night gown, too beautiful for words. She quickly got out of bed to look in the full length mirror that was placed in the room for her. The night own had been made of a very delicate material, it cupped her breasts just like a corset did, flowed freely from the bodice down. Her hair was loose just like she had left it; she then had come to the realization of what had taken place the night before. But as she was about to go to the window the door opened.

**Frozen fear.**

She then realized that the door opened to a very lust filled hanyou that she had met the night before. She stalked over to her and looked deep into her chocolate filled pulls and used his claw to raise her head to meet her eyes more. She felt helpless as she just stood there and let him touch her, she let her head drop to the floor and let the tears flow, but little did she know that angered him.

**All your hands on me.  
I can't scream**

He pushed her on the already messed up bed and started caressing her cheek and he forced his hand to her throat and stretched his hand up under her dress. She franticly tried to push it away and cried even more, but even as she tried he pulled that hand from her and slapped her. She that took her unoccupied knee and kicked him in the balls. She saw this as an opportunity to escape. She dashed through the halls sobbing all the way through. She ran until she reached a dead end, but as she stopped she heard him coming through the door. He looked straight at her , glaring daggers into her body. She quickly saw to her left, a place to run. She ran thinking to her self:

**Can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**

Then she saw the stair case. The staircase to her freedom. She quickly ran down the stairs and through open the doors to meet the biting wind of winter. She had second thoughts of going, but as soon as she heard a roar at the top of the staircase, she knew she had to do it. She ran into the freezing cold snow and kept on running and sobbing at the same time. Kagome then realized that as she ran then snow was building more and more. She was now into 2 feet of snow but she had to keep on running. Then suddenly she was tackled into the snow and forcefully turned around to see her attacker was none other than Inuyasha. He whispered into her ear:

**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

With that she screamed at the top of her lungs for help, but there was no one to aid her in her time of need. But as she screamed Inuyasha laughed, showing his long fangs. He then whispered in her ear again.

**Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**

But as he whispered this he noticed that she cried even harder. He then realized what he had done and lifted himself off her and stood up and watched as she curled in the snow in fetal position and cried but this got him very up set and roared into the cold winter air.

**I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides**

She looked up at him in disbelief and sadness. He meant to say he loved her. But he looked her straight in the eye glared daggers into her eyes. He tackled her to the ground once more not caring if she cried or screamed. He held her hands above her head and whispered deadly into her ear. " from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one to be my mate…… I fell on in love with you lady Kagome …… and I want you……and I always get what I want." With that he kissed her intensely but tried to wiggle her way from under him but he saw this and slapped her leaving the stinging sensation in her cheek. She stooped all her ministrations and cried. He the lifted her out of the snow and walked into the house and carried her to the room she was in before. He opened the door and placed her on her feet. He then locked the door so she could not escape once more. He the pushed her on the bed. He then climbed on top of her and took of his shirt and kissed her roughly and whispered into his ear.

**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen**

She whimpered as his hot breath came into contact with her skin. He slipped his claws along the gown and tore it off her toned body. After that he wasted no time for her delicious looking neck. He ran his fangs along her neck and in a flash he plunged his long fangs into her delicate neck. After he licked the blood that spilled from the wound and smiled at her crying from she tried to fight him off but he wrestled her arm on to above her head. He the lowered his pants, but she saw this and franticly tried to wiggle her way from under him but he pulled his other hand free and pressed over her mouth and said in a deadly whisper:

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

With that he thrust into her unprepared womanhood. Feelling the pain, he would have lut out an earsplitting scream if it wasn't for Inuyasha's hand. But he did not stop he continued thrusting into Kagomes now defiled innocence without remorse, he did so until he was completely done. He had reached his climax and fell on top of the poor girl beneath him. He then turned off of her whispered lovingly into her ear.

**Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.**

With that he rose out of the bed and started putting on his clothes, and as he left her he looked back and said

**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you**.

She saw him walk out the door……

* * *

But then she shot up from her dream and felt the scar on her neck and started rubbing the rounded stomach she had.She looked onto her sleeping husband, got out of bed and walked to the window then looked at the mirror beside it. On the table there was a knife beside the letter from her mother. she lifted the knife and watched as it shone in the moon light...she then whispered the question she asked ever since the event that day...what am i going to do?

* * *

_**AN: hey guys. i'm gonna let your imagination run wild wit this one.**_


End file.
